Ultrasound imaging is the most widely used medical imaging modality in the world in terms of images created annually. Ultrasound is useful for generating images of a variety of different targets within the human body. It is important that images are acquired with high quality and in an accessible, cost-effective manner since ultrasonic imaging has many medical uses. The ultrasound transducer is the key hardware involved sending and receiving ultrasonic waves to and from the body. Consequently, there exists a continued need to improve the capabilities of the transducer.